This invention relates to valves and is particularly concerned with liquid level control valves of the type known as float valves, in which a valve member is caused to move between open and closed positions according to the movement of a float on the surface of a liquid.
There are many designs of float valves, but without going into any detail they generally include a piston member and a cylinder member, one being fixed and the other being movable with the movable member being actuated by the lever carrying the float. To the applicant's knowledge the engagement between movable member and lever is always of a sliding and pivoting nature with an arm or portion of the lever acting directly on the movable member. Experience has shown that known float valves are not very reliable in service and it is thought that this is mostly as a result of wear at the engaging surfaces of lever and a movable member.
It is an object of the invention to provide a liquid level control valve which will be reliable in service, yet be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.